


Let's Begin Again (Artwork Post)

by NinjaSoulreaper27



Series: ArtWork [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Cas Big Bang (Supernatural), Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27/pseuds/NinjaSoulreaper27
Summary: Artwork I did for Jennifersmockingjay's DCBB2019 fic "Let's Begin Again"Story Summary:Castiel Novak’s life is changed drastically after the 9/11 attacks killed thousands, including his husband, Alexander. Five years have passed and his older sister, Anna is getting married to a suitable businessman. The only thing is that the wedding is taking place in Scotland and the family has to travel there for two months in advance to hold a spot. Just when life seems to go downhill for Castiel, he meets Dean Winchester. The gardener and caretaker of the home the family is renting. They don’t hit it off very well at first, but Dean is persistent that they become friends. So, he takes the bait and is in for a wild summer ride in the Scottish Highlands.





	Let's Begin Again (Artwork Post)

** [Let's Begin Again by Jennifersmockingjay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046916/chapters/50063978) **

**(Please read tags)**

* * *

**Writer**

AO3- [Jennifersmockingjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennifersmockingjay/pseuds/jennifersmockingjay)

**Artist: **

**AO3: [NinjaSoulreaper27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSoulreaper27)**

**Twitter: [NP_InfiniteArt](https://twitter.com/NP_Infiniteart)**

**Instagram: [NP_InfiniteArt](https://www.instagram.com/np_infiniteart/)**

Hey guys this is my first DCBB and it has been an amazing experience. I've had the extreme pleasure of working with three amazing writers. All so varied in style and content. I love the art I was able to produce for @Jennifersmockingjay. They came in with clear ideas and had me step out of my comfort zone. I look forward to doing more of these events it's been so much fun.


End file.
